The present invention relates to a wheeled vehicle for transporting aircraft along the ground.
It is known to use tow-vehicles with gripping devices operating with parallel telescopic arms provided with folding cross-pieces and engaging the nose wheels of the aircraft from behind and hydraulically pull the tow-vehicle towards the nose gear. The nose-gear wheels are thus drawn either towards a scoop-like device as suggested in German patent No. 3 318 077, or the nose wheels are drawn up on a sloping plane before being locked by the gripping arms so that they can be lifted.